This disclosure generally relates to an interface for holding a position of a vane. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an interface surface of a position retention slot for a turbine vane.
A gas turbine engine includes turbine vanes that are stationary and direct a flow of gases against airfoils of rotating turbine blades. The position of the turbine vanes may be maintained by including locating features on the support that is received within a portion of the turbine vane. The locating feature may be a post that extends axially from the support. The turbine vane may include a slot into which the post is received. The post and slot arrangement allow radial thermal expansion while also preventing rotation about the support. During periodic inspections, the slot is checked for signs of wear and distress. Distress can cause deterioration of the part in areas where stresses are concentrated. Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop parts that are configured to reduce stress loads.